Dr. Barb-Smith continued her collaborations with Dr. Nancy Ames in the CCNR, Dr. David Goldman in the NIAAA, Dr. Daniel McVicar in the NCI and also with Drs. Mary Lee and Lorenzo Leggio in the NIAAA. Dr. Barb-Smith published two papers in 2019. Her work, in which she was a first co-author, titled The oral microbiome of patients undergoing treatment for severe aplastic anemia: a pilot study was published June 2019 in the journal of Annals of Hematology and was epublished March 2019. This project has been the result of an ongoing collaboration with Dr. Nancy Ames and discussed the oral microbiome of patients undergoing treatment for Severe Aplastic Anemia. Dr. Barb-Smith also published her work titled Using Machine Learning to Classify Individuals With Alcohol Use Disorder Based on Treatment Seeking Status was published in EClinicalMedicine in May 2019. This work has been the product of an ongoing collaboration with NIAAA and Dr. Mary Lee. Dr. Barb-Smith presented a lecture at the NIH-FDA microbiome workshop in May 2019 titled Preventing region bias by targeting multiple hypervariable regions of the 16s rRNA gene. As a result of this work, she was invited to give a lecture at NIST in September 2019 on the same topic of interest at the Microbiome Standards workshop hosted by NIST. In addition, Dr. Barb-Smith, along with her colleague Dr. Phil McQueen, submitted a manuscript to PlosOne in August 2019, titled A method to combine data across multiple hypervariable regions. This manuscript highlights a new method to combine read counts across multiple hypervariable regions. Dr. Barb-Smith also continued her collaboration with Dr. Daniel McVicar in the NCI. She assisted with RNAseq and microarray genomic data analyses. This work titled Treml4 promotes inflammatory programs in macrophages and alters atherosclerosis lesion composition in the Apolipoprotein E deficient mouse was submitted to Frontiers in Iummunology-Inflammation and is expected to be published during the Fall of 2019. Finally, Dr. Barb-Smith has begun a collaboration with Dr. Alyssa Brooks and Dr. Gwen Wallen from the CCNR in analyzing sleep actigraphy data from a large outpatient study of Alcohol Disorder patients. Dr. Barb-Smith is assisting in analyzing a very large high-throughput data set of sleep actigraphy data. Dr. Barb-Smith is creating a JMP script to analyze this data and will assist in creating analyzes incorporating clinical variables with the Sleep Regularity Index for these patients.